marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-102751)
The Hulk is one of the physically strongest beings in the marvel universe, with potential for limitless strength. He was stated to be an Omega Level threat and even "the Original Omega Level threat" by Henry Gyrich. The Hulk is even stated to be "the strongest hero in the world". Nick Fury's intel classified him as power level 10+. Transformation: The process by which Banner usually transforms into the Hulk is presumably the result of the chemical catalyst, adrenaline (a.k.a. epinephrine). As in normal human beings, Banner's adrenal medulla secretes large amounts of adrenaline in time of fear, rage, or stress, which hormonally stimulates the heart rate, increases blood-sugar levels, and inhibits sensations of fatigue. Whereas the secretion heightens normal physical abilities in normal human beings, in Banner's case it triggers the complex chemical-extra-physical process that transforms him into the Hulk. The total time of transformation falls anywhere between seconds to five minutes, depending on the initial adrenaline surge, which will be determined by the original stimulus. Soon after the transformation, the amount of adrenalin in the Hulk will return to more normal, reduced levels. However, there have been instances in which Banner became the Hulk without any discernible increase in heart rate or adrenal levels, suggesting that the true trigger mechanism into the Hulk is far more psychological than physical. When the Hulk transforms back into Banner, the excess muscle mass and energy is lost, presumably to the same place he derives it. As the Hulk's transformation is mostly a stress reaction, it is virtually impossible to attack, wound or sedate him in his human form without Hulk erupting almost instantaneously in self-defense. After the nuclear war, Hulk can no longer transform into a human. :*'Superhuman Strength': The Hulk possesses the capacity for virtually limitless physical strength. Beyonder stated outright that the Hulk's strength is intrinsically limitless. His uttermost potential is unlimited. However, each of the primary Hulk's personalities possess a base strength level. While functionally calm, the Gray Hulk is the weakest and the incarnation commonly referred to as the "Green Scar" is the physically strongest of all primary Hulk's incarnations. After being exposed to the energies from the exploding core of the ship that originally brought him to Sakaar, the Green Scar's base strength level was dramatically increased. However, while in an enraged state, adrenaline surges through the Hulk's body, magnifying his extraordinary strength drastically beyond his standard limits. The Hulk's immeasurable strength is directly proportional to his level of rage, excitement, and stress. The Hulk also grows stronger the more radiation and dark magic he catalyzes. Finally, as Amadeus Cho theorizes, Banner subconsciously restrains the Hulk's maximum potential because he quantifies and calculates the external variables so that the Hulk could never hurt someone. Cho corroborates his thesis with a logical analysis of all the Hulk's historical conflicts. However, if the suppression of Banner's restrictions occurs, the Hulk can neutralize this limitation, such as when he becomes Worldbreaker. The Hulk has also performed impressive feats of strength in his career. ::* Superhuman Leaping: The Hulk is able to use his highly developed leg muscles to leap great distances. As the Hulk becomes enraged, his strength increases considerably, which means he can jump farther than usual. The Hulk has transposed 1,000 miles with a single leap, and he jumped on top of the Mount Olympus from ground level, in one single leap. On more than one occasion, the Hulk has nearly jumped into the Earth's orbit. The Hulk also shows incredible precision with his ability to aim his jumps and landings. He grabbed missiles on multiple occasions and landed on islands barely visible from the height he fell from. The Hulk's super leap has also been measured as reaching 473 mph. ::* Superhuman Lung Capacity: The Hulk can inhale great quantities of air for several effects. The Hulk can expel the air at great speeds to knock down forests and even armed troops. This resource also enables the Hulk to defeat superhuman opponents, like the Mr. Fantastic. :* Superhuman Stamina: The Hulk's body counteracts fatigue poisons that build up in his muscles during physical activity. In an enraged state, the Hulk is capable of exerting himself at peak physical capacity for several days before fatigue begins to affect him. However, much like his vast physical strength, the Hulk's stamina does increase as he becomes angrier. In an enraged state, the Hulk was able to efficaciously stalemate the warrior's madness Thor (a state which temporarily enhances Thor's strength and stamina to 10 times that of his normal state in exchange for adversely affecting his intelligence). The Hulk's stamina has even been described as "almost unlimited". :* Superhuman Durability: In addition to great strength, the Hulk's body possesses a high degree of resistance to physical injury. The Hulk has survived tremendous amount of punishment throughout his career. The Hulk's skin is impervious to conventional blades, adamantium and vibranium being strictly the few known metals that can effectively pierce and penetrate his skin. Hulk was even able to excerpt Adhesive X from his entire body without any injury. This invulnerability extends to the optic system since bullets , grenade shrapnel, Hawkeye's arrows, and even Valkyrie's enchanted blade Dragonfang did not penetrate nor damage it. The Hulk is capable to withstand high caliber bullets, high-powered energy blasts, pressures extremes, falls from orbital heights, maximized heat without blistering, maximized cold without freezing, and also powerful impacts. The Hulk has withstood several times the impact of ground zero nuclear explosions, the Human Torch's Nova Blast, with a maximum temperature of one million degrees Fahrenheit, and the crushing pressures of 100Gs without suffering damage or harm. In fact, when the Maestro's Dog O' War, a robot claimed to be able to crush adamantium in its jaws in 7.3 seconds, had Hulk's exposed neck in its jaws, it was unable to even lacerate his skin before being ripped apart. The Hulk was also able to withstand a planet-devastating impact, a planet-shattering impact at point blank range, the Galaxy Master's planet-destroying strongest attacks, and a mighty blast from Galactus. Hulk even withstood energy calculated as over 100 times the power of Hercules' strongest blows. The Hulk's durability, much like his strength, is fueled by rushes of adrenaline while angry. This is also exemplified when Wolverine states during World War Hulk that Hulk's skin was harder to damage. :* Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite the Hulk's high resistance to physical harm, it is possible to cause the Hulk injury. However, the Hulk is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body (even his limbs) with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. In fact the Hulk was able to systematically regenerate his internal organs and tissues in an alternate reality. In a notorious episode, Maestro even molecularly rebuilt his body after being atomized. The Hulk also demonstrated his exceptional healing capacity when, during a battle with Vector, all of his skin and most of his muscle mass were extracted from his body. Hulk regained his mass and healed within only seconds. Even the Omega-Level biokinetic Elixir's death touch could only retard him temporarily. The Hulk's regenerative factor also enables him to resist to physical transmutations. Additionally, the Hulk heals faster and more extensively the madder he gets. For example, Carmilla Black once injected into Hulk's body a chemical substance that counteracts his healing factor. Amadeus Cho then caused the Hulk to get enraged enough for his immune system to repel the substance. Combined with the Hulk's superhuman durability, this makes him extremely difficult to defeat or incapacitate, as noted by Wolverine during their second battle. ::* Diseases Immunity: The Hulk is completely invulnerable to all known Earth-based diseases and viruses, including AIDS. He can operate under intense conditions for extended periods of time due to his body not developing fatigue toxins quickly. ::* Decelerated Aging: For all intents and purposes Hulk lives indefinitely. Because of an enhanced regenerative healing factor, derived from the properties of gamma energy that empowers him, the Hulk has an extended lifespan. A possible future persona, the Maestro, was in his physical prime despite being over one hundred years old. In another alternate future it is implied that Hulk's body effectively lasts forever. :* Superhuman Speed: Regardless of his size, Hulk's superhumanly strong legs allow him to run at speeds that are well beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Hulk's speed is so relatively high that, while tunneling underground from Subterranea to California at superhuman speeds, the Avengers apprehensively feared that Hulk could fracture the San Andreas fault line in a matter of hours. The Hulk has once spun around like a tornado to get Mr. Fantastic off him. In a notorious display of speed, the Hulk can even surpass an aircraft's speed while on land. The Hulk also possesses immense swimming speeds as well. He has been clocked to be swimming at 80 knots, and has even matched Namor's underwater speed, even while Namor was moving at speeds enough to create a whirlpool, much to the Atlantean king's surprise. Referring to Hulk's formidable speed, Banner pondered that Hulk is able to run at eye-blurring speeds and swim almost fast enough to build propulsion. Hulk has been fast enough to capture mortar shells and missiles shot at him. The Hulk has also eventually been recognized to be extremely agile proportionally to his size. His reflexes have even been described as "lightning-fast reflexes". More examples of his perception and reaction time include pursuing and touching Silver Surfer while he was traveling at high speeds, and struck Quicksilver who was trying to attack him at super speed. :* Reactive Adaptation: There have been several events in the past where Hulk has not only faced extended periods of time in oxygen-less outer space without suffocating, but he has also repeatedly spoken in these inhospitable habitats. It was theorized by Nick Fury that the Hulk could adapt to the environment of space as an inherent property of his mutation. He based this thesis on accumulated data about the Hulk. For example, Hulk can harmonize his biological structure with the depths of the ocean. Therefore this suggests that the Hulk could adapt to a wide diversity of inhospitable environments. It is plausible that this ability is enhanced by the Hulk's rage. Accordingly, it has also been stated that the Hulk doesn't always need to breathe. ::* Underwater Breathing: The Hulk has been on the ocean floor a number of times. The Hulk is able to breathe due to his body developing a gland which creates an oxygenated perfluorocarbon emulsion which fills his lungs and equalizes the pressure. He is therefore able to breathe fluid and avoid decompression and nitrogen narcosis. :* Increased Psionic Resistance: In many instances the Hulk has demonstrated great psychic resistance as side-effect of his rage and the multiple personalities inside his mind. In normal conditions it is virtually impossible to mentally enslave Hulk. In parallel this ability also increases with his rage. This was demonstrated when the Psyklop accomplished to control the Hulk initially with his hypnotizing power, but was unable to manipulate an enraged Hulk. In an example of his mental prowess, the Hulk was even able to survive using the Ultimate Machine, which contained the collective knowledge of an entire universe. While the Leader died, despite his heightened intellect, due to being unable to process the entirety of the information and having his brain overloaded, the Hulk was able to survive using it and find out that Rick Jones was in danger, after which he removed the device and leapt away. In another exhibition of his telepathic immunity, the Hulk overcame the Xemnu's attempt to control him, which has been powerful enough to manipulate the entire human population. The Hulk was also the only one to be able to remember the Sentry after Sentry used his psionic powers to remove his memories from everyone on the planet, when powerful psychics such as Professor X could only utilize his psionic powers to find out that their memories had been tampered with. The Hulk has withstood telepathic attacks from Professor X, Selene, Dr. Strange, Dr. Druid, Maha Yogi, Thanos, Nate Grey, Mentallo, The Ringmaster, Apocalypse, among others. :* Extrasensory Perception: ::* Astral Form Perception: The Hulk has the unique ability of being able to see "astral forms"--or ghosts-- and even physically interact with them. This power has come in handy when working with his fellow Defender, Dr. Strange, who is able to leave his body in an usually invisible, ghost-like state better known as an astral form. Bruce Banner subconsciously feared his father's ghost would come back to haunt him, and so the Hulk developed this mechanism to allow him to look out for him. More recent events have shown that the power to see astral forms may now extend to Bruce Banner. However, it was suggested the clarity of the astral forms is diminished when compared to the Hulk's ability to view them. The Hulk's ability to see astral forms may go beyond just seeing individual spirits. The Hulk once experienced a whole town in the middle of the desert that then faded away into nothing. While it is possible it was merely a mirage, it is possible the Hulk was able to see a town that did not exist in our plane of reality that no one else could see. ::* Homing Ability: The Hulk also has a seemingly mystical homing ability that enables him to locate the area in New Mexico where Banner first became the Hulk. This applies even if the Hulk is in another dimension. An image of the Maestro once explained to Bruce that the reason he was able to do that was because the Maestro's spirit was there, calling to him. However, since the time Maestro was resurrected the Hulk has continued to return to the gamma bomb site, suggesting that there is more to his ability than merely the Maestro's spirit. This homing ability has also been used to find people on rare occasions. For example, Hulk was able to dig a tunnel underground exactly in the direction of the Onslaught. While it is possible that Onslaught could be mentally leading the Hulk to him, there were other instances of Hulk demonstrating this ability. The Hulk's instincts led him to Rick Jones and the Hulk located the Abomination with no prior knowledge of his whereabouts. The Hulk was also capable to know that the Vision was approximating while inside an underground tunnel, even though he could not hear or see the intangible Avenger's approach. :* Gamma Radiation/Energy Manipulation and Emission: Not usually a power associated with the Hulk, but there is enough evidence that Hulk possesses at least a limited ability to manipulate forms of energy, particularly gamma radiation. The Hulk's body works like a "gamma battery" by creating and radiating gamma energy. Armageddon once wanted to employ the Hulk's own gamma radiation to capacitate machines to revive his dead son again. However, the Hulk outsmarted him by consciously force feeding his energy into these machines at a rate too fast for them to handle, and they promptly overloaded and exploded. The Hulk also generated massive amounts of gamma radiation during World War Hulk, and produced considerable quantity while in the Dark Dimension. The Hulk has also shown the ability to redirect gamma rays unleashed towards him. When the Avengers used the Gammatron Bombarder device on him, the Hulk deflected the blast at the device and destroyed it. The extent that Hulk controls his own gamma radiation, and extrinsic sources of gamma radiation, has yet to be established. | Abilities = Dr. Bruce Banner is a super genius in nuclear physics,} possessing a mind so brilliant that it cannot be measured by any known intelligence test. Banner is regarded by Iron Man as the greatest nuclear scientist on Earth. Bruce also has expertise in the fields of engineering and biology. According to Bruce Banner, he is one of the eight smartest people on the planet. When Banner is the Hulk he can influence the Hulk's behavior only to a limited extent. However, recent facts indicate that Banner subconsciously restrains the Hulk. The Hulk is a skillful and capable warrior, demonstrating vast versatility and intuition in battle, like anticipating and exploiting the weakness of Hyperion. | Strength = Class 100+, although this strength chart is strictly made for comparison purposes between characters, and so it is not a literal description. The Incredible Hulk is one of the physically strongest beings in the Marvel Universe, and the strongest mortal to ever walk the planet Earth. In human form Bruce Banner possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in no regular exercise. When the Hulk gets enraged his physical strength increases exponentially. The Hulk has no strength limit, his strength varies up to literally unlimited levels, according to the extremely powerful entity Beyonder. Most currently the Mad Thinker's mathematical computations also inferred that the Hulk's strength is indeed incalculable. Additionally, as the foundation of his phenomenal strength, his rage is also described as being limitless. | Weaknesses = *'Gamma Radiation Draining:' In the past Hulk was sometimes vulnerable to gamma radiation draining by sufficiently powerful energy manipulators. However, most currently Hulk acquired an undefined degree of immunity to this resource. For example, the mutant Darwin was effectively unable to drain his gamma energy, and the Hulk was contained by a specialized satellite only when deliberately limited himself. Even previously these events the Hulk has displayed this potential. For example, the hero Rom was unsuccessful to cure Banner from his condition and Hulk intentionally overloaded the Armageddon absorption mechanism. Though the notable exception is the Red Hulk incident. *'Radiation Bombardment:' Hulk was highly vulnerable to being weakened by radiation bombardment in the past, a weakness which was quite exploited by his enemy X-Ray, which was able to weaken him and even transform him back into Banner. However, Hulk has acquired a rate of immunity to this weakness. *'Adamantium and Vibranium Blades:' They have been shown capable of piercing Hulk's skin; Wolverine, X-23, and Black Panther's claws can pierce it. However, as the Hulk's rage increases they become progressively more ineffective, reaching the stage they are completely inefficient to harm him. *'Adrenaline Suppression:' Adrenaline inhibitors can be administered via syrings of adamantium and vibranium, objectifying to revert the transformation into the Hulk. Amplified quantities can accomplish this purpose successfully. *'Toxic Substances:' Once, Carmilla Black injected into his body a toxin especially designed to counteract the efficiency of Hulk's healing factor. However, if the Hulk gets angry enough he can nullify this effect, as he demonstrated later. *''' Rage Nullification:' The Hulk's rage also can be neutralized; certain individuals can calm the Hulk down. Elizabeth Ross and the Sentry successfully calmed him down in several instances. Telepaths with vast empathy potential can theoretically emulate this effect. *'Gas Inhalation:' Great doses of gas can temporarily detain the Hulk. However, it's not an insurmountable obstacle, since Hulk can dissipate the gas with a powerful thunderclap, destabilizing the opponent with the resulting shockwaves. *'Strength Increasing Factor:' The Hulk normally doesn't achieve full strength in the first moments after his transformation. Unless there is a substantial and significant event that breaks Banner's restraints and triggers far superior amounts of adrenaline in his circulatory system. *' Magic:' Since the Hulk is empowered by dark magic, it is not properly a weakness. However, depending upon his emotional state, his incarnation, and the power magnitude of the magic manipulator, this could be a potential threat. Also, Hulk has been shown to be injured more easily by enchanted weapons than regular weapons. *' Extreme Conditions:''' Finally, he can be hurt or even killed by cosmic entities or individuals with similar extraordinary level of power, and under some conditions be psychically manipulated by exceptionally powerful telepaths. | Transportation = Leaping | Weapons = None. | Notes =|PlaceOfDeath = Amurrraka |Last = Tutorial (Earth-10275) (mentioned)|BaseOfOperations = Amurrraka}} Category:Vision0 Category:Shadow757 Category:Marvel Avengers Aliance Wars